Paradise Mall
Paradise Mall is an American animated television sitcom created by Son of HatUser:Australian12345Cartoon Network. The series focuses on Kevin Paradise and Chill Paradise, two brothers who work in "Paradise Mall", a mall ran by their father. The show is set in the fictional American town of Threetins, Montana and is a satire of work life. The series originally ran on Cartoon Network from May 22, 2000 to December 26, 2012, producing 116 episodes and 6 seasons throughout the 12 years. It has also released two television films: Paradise Mall: The Movie, and The Last Christmas. All seasons, episodes, and shorts and specials have been released on home video, distributed by Paramount Home Entertainment. The series originally had the TV-Y7-FV rating in America, but reruns were later given the TV-PG rating. Reruns of the series airs on Cartoon Network's sister channel, Boomerang Premise Kevin a 14 year old carefree slacker, and his silent 8 year old brother "Chill" live with their mom in an apartment in New York. Tired of their laziness, Kevin and Chill's mom kicks them out of the house, and sends them to work with their father across the country in a mall. The two live and work in the mall, and interact with other workers, visitors, and more, getting into many exploits throughout. But however, there are dangers which threaten the mall, from evil girl scouts, to a rival satanic mall owner. The two usually try to avoid this, but Kevin's often idiotic antics lead them closer into getting the mall destroyed. Characters/cast * Kevin Paradise (Scott Grimes) - An easygoing, carefree 14 year old kid who works for his dad, alongside with his brother in Paradise Mall. His somewhat idiotic antics lead him and everyone else into deep trouble. * "Chill" Paradise (Tom Kenny) - A quiet, loveable 8 year old, and the brother of Kevin. He is intelligent, and tries keeping his brother out of any trouble. He always constantly saves everyone's lives after something happens. * Mackenzie (Hynden Walch) - The runner of the mall's beauty salon, and Kevin's and Chill's friend. She is a 23 year old who often gives the two advice whenever they need it. * Father (Son of Hat) - Although his actual appearance is never shown, Father is a bold shadowy figure who runs the mall. He is very busy, and has no time for "silliness" or fun. * The Mall Cops (Bill Fagerbakke and H. Jon Benjamin) - The cops of the mall. They are very picky, and care barely about others. They are greedy and often always unfair. * Lord Infuriator (Son of Hat) - The main villain of the series. He is a demon looking like creature who owns Luciferium Mall, a rivaling mall. He always sets plans to destroy Paradise Mall, which usually involves tricking Kevin and Chill. * Amber (Grey DeLisle) - The teenaged daughter of Infuriator. She hangs out with Kevin, who has a crush on her. She rebels against her father, and actually wants both malls to stay at peace. Episodes ''Main Article: ''Paradise Mall/Episodes